


猫科动物发情记

by motititi9



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motititi9/pseuds/motititi9





	猫科动物发情记

五月的猫都这么腻人吗？  
同为猫科动物的师铭泽在凌晨四点多被小区里野猫发情叫声吵醒的时候恼得揉头发，然而就算他本人就着乱成鸡窝的一头金毛化身本体狮子冲到淫乱的小野猫们面前，估计也是不太可能让它们停下来的。  
翻个身子看看姚明明，习惯裸睡可睡姿又不太稳重的人这会儿正侧躺着露出来整条胳膊和半个肩膀，不过似乎因为白天过于疲劳晚上睡得可是相当安稳，猫儿叫得这么尖厉也丝毫没有撼动他的睡眠。

姚明明和猫那么像，应该也算是半个亲戚吧——  
师铭泽忽然没头没脑地蹦出一个想法。  
其实本来师铭泽是借着月光数姚明明睫毛祈祷自己能早点儿再次入眠的，结果不知怎么就顺理成章地变成了胡思乱想。  
猫咪到了春夏会自然而然地进行求偶繁殖行为，那姚明明呢？  
耳根红透软在他怀里迷迷糊糊的猫咪，勒着细细的嗓音浪叫的猫咪，躺在床上被他撞得泫然欲泣的猫咪……  
实际上最近别说是主动求爱了，因为工作变忙的关系姚明明根本完全抽不出来时间和师铭泽亲昵。

也不知道思考到了哪个节点时，师铭泽发现面前的小猫咪忽然睁开了眼睛，这会儿正半是疑惑半是朦胧地望着他。  
“你怎么醒了呀？师铭泽”软腻腻还带着点睡意的嗓音传过来。  
“哦，没什么，你不是也醒了？”  
“我好像不太舒服，感觉热，热得睡不着”  
“要换个被子吗？”  
姚明明却不回答，反倒翻身过去把后背朝向师铭泽。  
“明明？”师铭泽凑过去把自己贴在他身后，手也扶上他露出来的肩膀，温度似乎确实高于平日。  
“师铭泽，我不舒服……”  
声音怎么好像比刚刚更腻了几分似的？  
师铭泽心里奇怪，正想回身去开床头灯，旁边安静的猫咪却一下子咻地起身扑到他身上来。  
姚明明浑身光溜溜地贴住师铭泽不愿放他离开，双手扶着他的胸膛，脑袋也搭在他的肩上。  
明显急促的喘气声从师铭泽耳边传来，他轻轻抚着小猫的脸颊问他是不是发烧，其实心里却在想他的猫儿怕不是发春了。

不能成功接收到对方想法的姚明明这会儿只顾着在师铭泽怀里扭蹭，类似回答的话也还是那句，  
“师铭泽，我难受……好难受”  
几乎染上了哭腔似的语气让师铭泽为自己跑偏的思绪感到一丝愧疚，或许他应该下床给小猫拿体温计来。  
“我去帮你拿……”  
“不要！”  
耍赖的小猫几乎立刻便跨坐到了师铭泽身上，不仅如此，他的股沟、会阴正隔着仅仅两层布料堪堪压在师铭泽半勃的下身上。  
“真的好难受……呜”  
姚明明摆着一副要哭出来的表情发出些微的呻吟声，他对自己的状况一头雾水，几乎完全循着本能在行动。  
屋子里面似乎比刚刚亮了些，师铭泽猜测时间或许接近日出了。他借着光亮依稀分辨出含在小猫眼眶里晶晶亮的眼泪，脸颊处染成绯红色的皮肤，还有微微张开着的饱满圆润的嘴唇——此刻正在微微颤抖着发出些意义不明的音下一秒就被师铭泽凑上去吻住。

从嘴唇的碰触再到舌尖的勾缠，姚明明刚开始还顺从地配合着，没过多久便因为霸道的掠夺而小幅度挣扎起来。师铭泽却一只手扣住他的后颈部，另一只手环抱住他的腰，使了力气紧紧箍住他不放。  
敏感的小猫被吻得腰软，师铭泽还故意用半硬的下体抵在他会阴处摩蹭，细微的电流在他身体里四处乱蹿，激得他头皮发麻两股战战。  
而刚刚结束热吻，姚明明还没来得及调整好呼吸，起伏着的胸口又旋即被对方捉住玩弄起来。  
姚明明有着和身材不相符发达的胸肌，不发力时柔韧地贴在骨骼之上，抓揉时又会随着动作变成色情非常的模样。师铭泽像揉弄女人胸脯一般把手掌整个贴附在他的胸前，一边夸赞着好大好软一边又把手换成嘴巴吸吮上去。姚明明羞得几乎要哭出来，想推拒却被抓住了手腕按在自己胸前让他自慰式地揉弄。他咬着下唇不肯照做，师铭泽只好又换自己来。小猫浅褐色的乳晕被吻得泛红，乳孔还被粗糙的舌尖磨着翻来搅去，他颤抖着身体弓起肩背，一时间又是难受又是舒服地胡说个不停。  
“现在还不舒服吗，明明？”  
刚刚换了姿势把小猫翻身压倒在床上，还顺便把他内裤脱了下来。一丝不挂大张着腿被禁锢在人身下玩弄乳首的状况实在不适合思考问题，他仰着脖颈发出几不可闻的呻吟声，羞于迎合却也不拒绝。  
其实只要师铭泽伸手摸进姚明明股间，他就会发现他淫荡的小猫早就湿透了。  
到底是发烧还是发春，这个问题的答案早就不重要了，亏得师铭泽还能想起来问有没有不舒服。  
“要不还是去给你测个体温吧？”  
这样说着同时却拉开床头柜抽屉拿了安全套出来。  
姚明明虚握着拳敲师铭泽前胸，嘟哝着骂他假正经，师铭泽也不恼，只顾埋头帮双方做好安全措施。  
真正进入时超乎寻常地顺利，姚明明难为情地侧过头闭上眼睛，像要止住自己想要浪叫的本能似地咬住下唇。  
刚开始还照顾着对方的感受在慢慢动作着，当看到小猫自己居然忍不住地轻轻扭腰时，师铭泽忽然发力顶到最深处接着俯下身体揽紧他。  
毫无预兆的动作让小猫没忍住闷哼出声，师铭泽似乎不太满意，随即发动攻势高频率地撞击起来。相熟已久的恋人早就了解彼此的敏感带，师铭泽偏吊着小猫每次只是略略擦过那处。  
被充实的满足感和快速撞击的刺激感混合着部分痛感以及隐隐约约的快感侵袭着小猫的理智，身体内层层叠叠的痒意越积越多，他一会儿求师铭泽慢一点，一会儿又嗔怪他还不够，被欺负过头哭出来时师铭泽还因为不许他自慰而把他手腕抓在一起。  
师铭泽却丝毫不以为意，转而把他抱起来扶住腰，自己也不再动作了。  
显而易见的意图让小猫羞红了脸，屁股里面夹着对方的性器，还要贪婪而淫荡地扭着腰去自己寻那敏感处，他全身都在止不住地打着颤，刚刚稍稍止住的眼泪又被刺激得不由自主掉下来。  
小心翼翼地慢慢抬起腰，又强撑着缓缓放下身体。师铭泽见他没力气也不帮忙，反倒凑近他耳边舔弄起他的耳廓来。  
上下受到的双重夹击终于逼着他大声呻吟出来，基于快感之上的声音性感得连他自己都不敢想象，觉得太过丢脸正准备捂住嘴巴时，师铭泽却一把按住他的腰顶上了敏感处。被折磨太久积攒起的情欲终于逼近临界点，小猫绷紧了腰用夹杂着呻吟和喘息的声音含糊不清地求他，翘起来的尾巴也勾着师铭泽的手臂轻轻地搔。  
师铭泽在心里骂了声淦，接着便准确而高频地刺激起怀里发骚的猫儿来。  
姚明明高潮的时候猫耳竖起，尾巴被师铭泽攥在手里搓揉，浑身都染成了粉红色。

同样进入贤者时间的师铭泽搂着怀里的小猫下意识地摩挲着他毛茸茸的猫耳朵和猫尾巴，心情愉悦得仿佛拥有了全世界。

 

等等，是不是有什么不对？  
师铭泽蹙着眉深思状

 

“啊！明明你你你你！？？？怎么有猫耳朵和猫尾巴？”  
刚才还懒洋洋的人几乎一瞬间甩开被子跳起来，姚明明却张大眼睛歪着头看向此刻光着身子姿势还颇为滑稽的师铭泽。

“不应当喵？我只是一只小猫咪罢辽。”  
说完又甜甜一笑。

 

师铭泽惊得浑身一抖，床板也随即发出了闷闷的响声。  
“你可算醒啦？”  
坐在床边换衣服的姚明明听到响声，便扭头看向僵直在床上瞪着眼睛呆望天花板的师铭泽。  
头上没有耳朵，屁股上也没有尾巴，清清爽爽一个普通版姚明明。

 

淦！吓死本狮子了！


End file.
